Incident: 1000A
Incident: 1000A is a non-canon animation by Krinkels and is the 8th and final incident. It features Hank, Sanford, Deimos, Jesus, Tricky, and Mag Agent: Torture. Plot The episode starts on the roof of an A.A.H.W. facility, with two agents looking at something over the horizon. Hank climbs onto the top of the roof, and pushes both of the agents off of the roof, stealing one of the agents' SMG2. Hank proceeds into the building, killing numerous A.A.H.W. units with the SMG2 and a MP7 throughout two rooms. Jesus enters the second room behind Hank, and shoots at Hank twice with a S&W 500. He misses, but then lifts Hank telepathically, shoots him, and tosses Hank's corpse aside. Jesus then enters the next room, and kills several agents with the S&W 500. An agent and A.T.P. engineer start shooting at Jesus with an USP Match and G36, but he reflects them all back towards them. Jesus enters the next room, and kills multiple agents with his binary sword and Desert Eagle, and hops onto a platform. Jesus kills the agents below by telepathically using a M-416, 1911A1 Custom, and Norinco 97k. He proceeds to the next room, and telepathically kills most of the agents with a USAS-12. Hank drops into the room, resurrected in his magnified form, and kills Jesus with two lightning punches. Hank goes on to kill the agents with his lightning punches and Jesus' binary sword. Tricky later on appears, and points at Hank, and then makes a hole in the ground. He advances towards Hank, dragging his streetsign through the ground. Hank grabs and tries to pull out the streetsign. However, Tricky sneaks up right behind Hank and fires a M203 grenade into his head, killing him instantly. Tricky leaves the building, and sees a helicopter in the sky, being piloted by Deimos. Sanford, also in the helicopter, fires a M-249 at Tricky. Tricky dodges the gunfire, and hops into the ground, dragging his streetsign through the ground again. Tricky then jumps up to the helicopter, damaging it, and bludgeons Sanford to death. He then shoots Deimos, making the helicopter fall to the earth and crush an agent that was giving Mag Agent: Torture orders. The streetsign is thrown into Torture's head, then Tricky dives into Torture's chest, and rips the mag agent in half from the inside. Tricky then looks towards the screen, and "UNSTOPPABLE NEVADEAN CHAMPION" appears on the screen while he looks upon the viewer happily. The video then ends. Weapons Image:1911A1 Nexus.png|1911A1 Custom Image:AR15 100A.png|AR-15/M203 Image:AK74U 011A.png|AK-74U Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Beretta Nexus.png|Beretta 92 Image:Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image:Browning Nexus.png|Browning HP Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Colt Nexus.png|Colt Revolver Image:Deagle MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:FAMAS Nexus.png|FAMAS Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Fiveseven MC7.5.png|Five-seven Image:G36 B.png|G36 Image:Halo.png|Halo Image:Helicopter MC6.5.png|Helicopter Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:M11-silenced.png|M-11 Image:M249 Nexus.png|M-249 Image:M416 Nexus.png|M-416 Image:M16 Nexus.png|M16 Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:MagShotgun MC7.png|Mossberg 500 Image:MP5 Nexus.png|MP5 Image:MP7 Nexus.png|MP7 Image:Norinco Nexus.png|Norinco 97k Image:OA93 Nexus.png|OA-93 Image:P1445 Nexus.png|Para 14/45 Image:PPK MC8.png|PPK Image:S&W500 MC7.png|S&W 500 Image:SMG2 Nexus.png|SMG2 Image:SnubColt Nexus.png|Snub Colt Image:SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:TMP Nexus.png|TMP Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Image:USAS-12.png|USAS-12 Image:USPMatch Nexus.png|USP Match Trivia *Krinkels stated that this is the last incident. *In this animation, the agents can be seen with a new tint of shades, not to be confused with the crimson shades seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy and Madness Combat 6.5. *When Krinkels was asked, If Sanford and Deimos from DedmosRebuilt.fla would defeat Tricky, if incident 1000a would be re-shot today, he answered: "He'd probably show up to fight Deimos and Sanford, defeating them, but eventually losing to Hank with a big hammer." *This incident makes several references to the main series: **The way Jesus kills Hank is similar to the way he killed him in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. **The scene where Hank drops down behind Jesus is reminiscent of the scene in Madness Combat 8: Inundation where the first Mag Agent: V2 drops down behind Jesus. **The way Hank kills Jesus is similar to the way he killed the first Mag Agent: V4 in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. **Tricky points at Hank the same way he points at Sanford and Deimos in Madness Combat 5.5. And after pointing, he then bounced off the ceiling and walls in a manner similar to how he did near Sanford and Deimos in Madness Combat 5.5 as well. **The way Tricky drags his streetsign through the ground is reminiscent of Madness Combat 5: Depredation. ***At the end of the episode, the way Tricky looks onto the viewer happily, with text appearing on the screen, is also reminiscent of Madness Combat 5. **The scene where Sanford and Deimos fly in a helicopter is reminiscent of Sanford and Deimos escaping at the end of Madness Combat 6.5, where Deimos flies the helicopter and Sanford provides support by firing a machine gun. **The scene where Tricky's streetsign impales Mag Agent: Torture is reminiscent of the scene in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation where Hank stabs the Mag Agent: V3. **A "For Sale" poster advertising multiple items, among which "CHROME S&W 500 WITH LASER" and "TAC-50 .50BMG RIFLE" have been crossed over; both weapons Jesus uses, although his S&W 500 hasn't been seen with a laser. *This incident also makes a few references to other incidents: **The scene where Jesus takes one of the agents' USAS-12, and then uses it to kill the rest of the agents in the room, is similar to the scene in Incident: 110A where he does the same with a AK-74U. ***Hank also impales one of the agents with the binary sword the same way Jesus impales several of the agents in Incident: 110A. **The way Mag Hank dies is similar as to how Mag Agent: Torture dies in Incident: 011A. **Like in Incident: 101A, Tricky appears near the end of the animation, makes a few kills, and takes no damage himself. *In this animation, Tricky is shown to have powers similar to Jesus, as seen where he is flying next to the helicopter. *This animation shows the first death of Sanford, although non-canonically. *This is the first time Jesus has been seen levitating multiple guns at once. *This is the first animation in which Hank dies twice on-screen. Errors *When Jesus deflects the USP and G36 bullets, there is no shield. *When Jesus enters the room where he re-encounters Hank, the blood on his binary sword disappears. No more blood is seen on the sword from that point onward. Category:Incidents Category:Animations